wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Armor set
Class Sets Every class has "dungeon", "raid" and "PvP" equipment sets available to them. These sets are typically head, shoulder, chest, wrist, hands, waist, legs, and feet items (8 pieces altogether), but set composition can vary dramatically. Theoretically, these sets benefit the activity one engages in to acquire them: PvP sets are best in PvP situations, raid sets in raid situations, etc., but some players have found it more beneficial to mix and match. All class sets give extra bonuses when wearing multiple pieces of the set. Dungeon sets ; Dungeon Set 1 (aka Tier 0) : The items that form these sets may be found by anyone who want to do the lvl 58-60 instances (Stratholme, Scholomance, and upper and lower Blackrock Spire). ; Dungeon Set 2 (aka Tier 0.5) : Since Patch 1.10, the items from dungeon set 1 can be upgraded by a quest chain, to form the dungeon set 2. ; Dungeon Set 3 (aka Tier 3.5) : Obtained from high lvl 70 non-raid instances in Outland. The sets which have class specific bonuses drop from non-heroic instances, while some parts of the universal sets drops from heroic instances. Raid sets ; Tier 1 : The first eight-piece epic set, and the easiest to obtain. Six of the Tier 1 items for each class drop from respective bosses in Molten Core. The other two pieces (belt and bracers) are BoE, and drop from random trash mobs in the same instance. ; Zandalar Tribe set (aka Tier 1.5) : This set is obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in Zul'Gurub, and delivering them on Yojamba Isle in Stranglethorn Vale. You will need a given reputation level for the turn-ins. This is a five-piece set. ; Cenarion Circle set : This set is obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj and delivering them in Cenarion Hold in Silithus. You will need a given reputation level for the turn-ins. This is a three-piece set. ; Tier 2 : These items can be found on Ragnaros in Molten Core, Onyxia in Onyxia's Lair and the Blackwing Lair bosses. This is an eight-piece set. ; Brood of Nozdormu set (aka Tier 2.5) : This set is obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and delivering them at the entrance of the same instance. You will need a given reputation leven for the turn-ins. This is a five-piece set. ; Tier 3 : The eight armor pieces of this set are obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and thrasmobs in Naxxramas as well as professions and delivering them in Light's Hope Chapel. Along with class-specific rings from Kel'Thuzad, this is a nine-piece set. ; Tier 4 : Tokens for helm and gloves drop in Karazhan, tokens for shoulders and leggings drop in Gruul's Lair, chest tokens drop in Magtheridon's Lair. This is a five-piece set. ; Tier 5 : Tokens for helm, gloves and leggings drop in Serpentshrine Cavern, tokens for shoulder and chest drop in the Eye. This is a five-piece set. ; Tier 6 : Tokens for helm and gloves drop in Hyjal Summit, tokens for shoulder, leggings and chest drop in the Black Temple. PVP sets ; PvP-Rare : This set can be purchased for Honor Points and Mark of honor in Stormwind or Orgrimmar. This is a six-piece set. ; PvP-Epic : This set can be purchased for Honor Points and Mark of honor in Stormwind or Orgrimmar. This is a six-piece set. ; PvP-70 : This set can be purchased for Honor Points and Mark of honor in Stormwind or Orgrimmar. This is a five-piece set. ; Arena Season 1 : This set was for the first two arena seasons purchased with arena points, now it is obtainable with honor and battleground tokens. This is a five-piece set. ; Arena Season 2 : This set can be obtained in Area 52 and must be purchased with "arena points". Now at 15% discount. This is a five-piece set. ; Arena Season 3 : This set can be obtained in Area 52 and must be purchased with "arena points". Non-Class Sets Non-class sets are not restricted by class. Any class that is qualified to wear the armor type can wear the set. Technically, all Tier 0 sets are non-class sets, as they don't have a class requirement. However, some sets, including all Tier 0 sets, are aimed at specific classes due to the bonuses on the armor. All non-class sets give extra bonuses when wearing multiple pieces of the set. See: Non_class_sets for more details. Armor Collections Armor collections are groups of armor that have similar names and appearances, but do not provide any extra bonus for wearing multiple pieces of the set. ; Plate Armor : Heavy Mithril Armor set - Level 40-42, Crafted by Blacksmithing : Dark Iron Armor - Level 53-60, Crafted by Armorsmithing : Icebane Plate - Level 60, Crafted by Blacksmithing and Tailoring, as well as dropped by bosses in Naxxramas ; Mail Armor : Green Iron Armor - Level 24-31, Crafted by Blacksmithing : Turtle Scale Mail - Level 36-42, Crafted by Leatherworking : Tough Scorpid Mail - Level 39-45, Crafted by Leatherworking : Heavy Scorpid Mail - Level 46-56, Crafted by Leatherworking : Icy Scale Mail - Level 60, Crafted by Leatherworking and Tailoring, as well as dropped by bosses in Naxxramas ; Leather Armor : Nightscape Leather - Level 36-42, Crafted by Leatherworking : Wild Leather - Level 39-45, Crafted by Leatherworking : Wicked Leather Set - Level 47-56, Crafted by Leatherworking : Polar Leather - Level 60, Crafted by Leatherworking and Tailoring, as well as dropped by bosses in Naxxramas ; Cloth Armor : Azure Silk Cloth - Level 23-30, Crafted by Tailoring : Shadoweave Cloth - Level 37-42, Crafted by Tailoring : Cindercloth Cloth - Level 44-51, Crafted by Tailoring : Flarecore set - Level 56-60, Crafted by Tailoring : Glacial Cloth - Level 60, Crafted by Tailoring, as well as dropped by bosses in Naxxramas : Sylvan Cloth - Level 60, Crafted by Tailoring See also * http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/items/armorsets/ * Category:Armor Sets * Set look alikes Armor Set